


Bridge Over Troubled Waters

by ClaraxBarton



Series: Kinktober2019 [22]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton
Summary: Another day, another press conference at Stark Tower.





	Bridge Over Troubled Waters

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who wanted Bucky/Steve/Clint/Tony.
> 
> Now beta read by the amazing Ro!

“I look good, right?”

Pepper gave him a critical once-over, adjusted his tie and shirt collar, and then his suit lapels, tried to adjust his hair until he batted her hand away, and then she smiled at him.

“You always look good, Tony.”

“Don’t I know it,” he smirked back at her, putting on the false bravado that he wore… pretty much all of the time.

Something in her eyes shifted, became dangerously close to sympathetic.

“Anyway,” he sniffed and turned away, “time to face the wolves or lions, or whatever metaphorical bullshit’s assembled out there.”

“You’re hardly a lamb being led to the slaughter,” Pepper reminded him.

Tony straightened his shoulders.

“You’re damn right I’m not.”

Then he stepped into the room that the Tower staff had designated as the ‘press room’ in an effort to make it easier on everyone for the monthly, if not weekly, interviews and press conferences that Stark Industries had to hold to explain everything from their financial choices to the rogue Omega who had been running the company since the death of his father, Alpha of Alphas, Howard Stark, had died eleven years ago.

Tony plastered on his trademark smirk - more of a bored sneer than anything - and held up his hand to acknowledge the flash of cameras and shouted questions as he stepped behind the SI podium at the front of the room.

“So glad you got my invite,” he started off, ignoring the teleprompter with the prepared speech because… hell, those words might have been vetted by his PR team, but there was no  _ preparing _ for the bomb he was about to drop.

The room settled marginally - down to a dull roar, at least - as everyone waited for Tony to continue.

“As most of you know - hell, I’m sure all of you know unless you just crawled out from under a rock - my dear old dad, in his infinite wisdom, added in an idiotic provisio to his will stating that I needed to be married to an Alpha by my thirtieth birthday or controlling interest in SI would be handed over to a panel of experts who would take over, since my sad Omega ass would be all alone and horomone crazy and whatever crap people want to believe about unmated Omegas.”

The dull roar crested, a few shouted questions rising above the others, but Tony ignored them all. He’d had years of experience ignoring them at this point, and he fully expected he would have to keep ignoring them for the rest of his life.

“Anyway, yesterday was my birthday. I don’t know which of you were betting on me or against me - don’t really care - but…”

Tony glared at the teleprompter, at the words so carefully selected for this momentous occasion.

_ Fuck it _ .

He yanked at his tie until it was loose, and then pried open the collar of his shirt. He spread it wide, and the room gasped.

“So, anyway, I’m mated now. No need to dump your SI stocks. Oh - and before you ask, yeah, that’s two - well, three, different sets of teeth.”

There had been silence when he pulled open his shirt.

But  _ now _ , after those words? There was a flood of yelling.

Tony grinned and idly flicked his fingers towards the kid near the back, the one who worked for the  _ Daily Bugle _ .

“Parker, right? What’s on your mind, kiddo?”

“I, uh, thanks, Mr. Stark, I- Does this- Did you form a pack, sir?”

Silence again, because Parker had asked the question that they were all thinking.

Tony grinned, wide and bright and dazzling.

“Me? Form a highly illegal bond with two Alphas - best known to the world as Captain America and Bucky Barnes, those two hot as hell soldiers who fought against the Nazis back in the day, and are still fighting Nazis  _ today _ \- and a Beta who got his brain hijacked by a Norse god awhile back before going back to his day job of kicking ass? Would I do such a thing?”

Tony paused for dramatic effect. Over by the door, Pepper rolled her eyes at him.

“Oh. Right. I would do that. And I totally did. And if you’re curious - and I know you are - let me tell you, the sex is  _ awesome _ .”

Some PR person wrestled the mic out of Tony’s hands then, which was fine. He’d said all he wanted to say - more than, really - and Tony waved at the gathered crowd as he was ushered off the little stage.

“Are you trying to give me an ulcer?” Pepper demanded once they were on the other side of the doors keeping the press at bay.

“Pep, babe, light of my life, I would never.”

She glared at him, but softened almost immediately.

“Go on. Go back to your love nest or whatever while we handle this mess.”

“You’re the best! Give yourself a raise!” Tony shouted over his shoulder as he started walking towards the elevators. “JARVIS, give Ms. Potts a raise.”

“Already done,” JARVIS and Pepper said at the same time. And that was a little creepy, but also… oddly comforting.

“The penthouse, sir?” JARVIS asked as Tony settled into the elevator.

Tony couldn’t help but grin as he thought back to the exhausted pile of men he’d left behind in his bed that morning.

“Definitely back to the penthouse, J. My pack is waiting for me.”

-o-

  
  
  



End file.
